


your my home

by Stellar_Starlight



Category: The Cat Returns - Fandom
Genre: /Reader, Confession, F/M, am i a furry? thats a secret i'll never tell, barren/reader, i have no idea what im doing but its my favorite movie o0k, kinda angsty, the cat returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Starlight/pseuds/Stellar_Starlight
Summary: you've been hiding with barren , toto and muta but now that your safe...you don't wanna leave...
Relationships: barren humbert von gikkingen/reader, the barren/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	your my home

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I know some people might be annoyed but you are the same size as barren. only shorter. its just easier to imagine for me. 
> 
> basically everyones human sized because size differences that big...I have only done and failed. im still working on it! 
> 
> warning : I call muta a fatass...I don't know. its an inside joke with me and my brother. he cant remember muta's name so he calls him fatass.

you were sleeping on the couch in the cat beauro. you were staying there for protection. you were being chased and until the problem was solved you had to stay there. it was the only safe place.

you felt someone gently place a hand on your head before removing it and going somewhere else.

you heard someone sit in the other chair and knew it was barren. 

"im so glad she's going to be alright...Y/N must be so homesick..." barren said to himself. she sighed and looked over at your sleeping form.

he smiled sadly. "im going to miss her. she made quite an addition to the team...and its nice haru has such a good female friend outside of school...Y/N is like her older sister." barren spoke to himself more. 

he wasnt lying...it had been a lot of fun while you were here. its a lot better than home...all alone in that apartment. you were never all that happy at home. you were planning on just moving closer to the beauro anyway.

they just felt like family. you could be yourself around them. let your guard down and be a bit softer. a bit more naive. a little more open.

you were dreading going back 'home'. you didnt wanna go back!

the barren rested his chin on his hand. "hm...no." he began "i'll tell her tommorow morning. she needs rest." he hummed. he stood up and got a book from his shelf. then sat back down to read. 

the door opened and you heard the familar heavy steps of muta...fatass...moving on. 

he sat at the end of the couch. "so you told her yet?" he asked. 

"no i have not. im waiting till the morning to tell her she's home free." barren responded while turining a page.

the top windows opened and toto came inside. he settled in and closed the windows. "its cold out there." he said.

"hey! quiet. kids sleeping!" muta said rather loudly.

hipocrite.

"muta. toto. hush." barren told them as he saw you stir in your sleep.

there was a pause as you became silent again.

the next morning you woke up to haru's voice.  
"Y/N! Y/N! come on get up we have good news!" the girl exclaimed.

you sat up "alright alright whats up?" you yawned as haru sat next to you on the couch.

"Y/N the ruffians that have been after you will bother you no more. it is safe to return home." barren said happily.

"o-oh...of course ha!" you faked a smile and got up. "i guess i should be going then?: you laughed and waved before rushing out the door so they couldnt see your sad face.

you ran back to your apartment and went to your room. you never felt at home there. not since you met barren...AND THE OTHERS TOO!

he was always the one to come to your mind first...you layed in your bed and held a pillow to your chest. it wasnt just feeling at home that mattered to you.

"its also him..." you whispered. suddenly there was a knock at your window. 

you rolled over to see toto and muta at your window sill.

you sighed heavily and got up. you opened the window. "hy guys..." you said.

"alright whats going on , squirt!?" muta demanded an answer.

toto hit him over the head. "be gentle! somethings wrong!" he scolded the large cat.

"who cares i just wanna know whats wrong with her!" muta shot back at toto. "is that too much , birdbrain!".

"dont start on the birdbrain thing!" toto and muta started fighting as usual.

you just went back to your bed to sulk.

eventually haru knocked on your door and just decided to go in. she soon found her way to your room and sat on your bed.

"Y/N , are you okay?" she asked "you kinda ran back there." haru said.

"its nothing just...homesick?" you lied through your teeth. 

haru wasnt buying it. muta and toto had stopped arguing and come inside.

"but you hate it here! you told me it was lonely..." haru said as you buried your face in the pillow. 

toto stood at your feet and muta was by your head.

"i dont get it. why not try gettin out there. i mean getting a boyfriend who wants to stay in a nice place like this aint that hard t0 find." muta shrugged.

"there is someone but...he doesnt think of me that way..." you explained , tears pricking your eyes. 

"w-woah dont cry!" haru put a hand on your shoulder. "who is it? i could put in a good word for you." haru suggested.

"he already knows me well. you know him too..." you mumbled.

the gentle smile of barren came to your mind. blood rushed to your cheeks. you really loved him...

"well who could...oh....OHHHH" haru got it. "tot get muta out of here and get barren over here like now." haru ordered.

"bossy today arent you!" muta whined as toto hauled him off. haru petted your hair and told you to get up.

"damn you really are bossy today." you muttered under your breath. "and im older than you!" you exclaimed.

haru just smiled before getting up. "well i should get going. dont want to be around when he shows up." she said before leaving your bedroom.

suddenly there was another knock at your window.

you looked over to see barren peaking his head in. your face flushed and you nodded for him to come in.

he did , setting his hat and cane aside to sit next to you. "Toto told me i needed to talk to you immedietly." he said.

you looked down at your lap. "w-well...it's just...i-" you stopped yourself. "i just felt so alone before i met you..." you realized your mistake and slapped a hand over yor mouth. 

the barren put a hand on your shoulder as a 'go on'.

"i-i...i love you , barren...and i feel at home with you , muta , toto and haru..." you admitted.

the barren put an arm around your shoulders. "i should have guessed , Y/N. you seemed so much happier when you were with us..." he said quietly.

"Y/N i may as well confess too...in the month or so that youve stayed with us i had begun to notice things no one else did. you bounce your leg while listening to people , yet stay attentive , you love the smell of lavender over roses , and you find it funny that muta's insult vocabulary is limited to chicken and birdbrain." he said as he gazed into your eyes.

you smiled. 

"i love you , Y/N..." he confessed and kissed your forehead. 

you decided 'screw it' and kissed him immedietly.

he ran his thumb across your cheek and kissed back... 

you stayed with them from now on. and youve never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> hey I hope u liked it! :)


End file.
